Dangerous Brothership
by zero BiE
Summary: Dean dan menggemaskan adalah dua hal yang bertentangan, tapi sepertinya Sam berpikiran lain. "Mau kugendong a la pengantin sesampainya, Kak?" Wincest. Enjoy!


**Dangerous Brothership**

* * *

Dean itu bajingan keras kepala, playboy, tukang makan, keparat, bossy, sok ganteng dan kesemuaan sifat jelek hampir ada pada dirinya. Sam akui itu. Begitupun orang-orang yang mengenal Dean Winchester akan berkata hal yang sama, setidaknya dengan padanan kata serupa diatas. Mungkin hanya Castiel yang menutup mata akan semua sifat seenak perut Dean, bila ditambah dengan kata egois. Malaikat itu terlalu menjaga si tuan muda.

'_Dulu kau anak yang amat manis dan lucu, Dean.'_ Kata-kata Missouri Moesley bergema dibenak Sam sembari melihat foto masa balita mereka yang hanya tinggal selembar lusuh ditangannya. Mematahkan segala caci-maki orang-orang yang bertemu Dean.

Benar juga

Dean yang tengah memangkunya, yang kala itu masih bayi, memang terlihat menggemaskan dibalut sweater dengan anak poni jatuh ke keningnya. Wajah Dean yang masih polos itu memang lucu.

Yah…walau kenyataan setiap anak kecil pastilah terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan diusia dini, begitu pun halnya Dean. Tapi Dean cilik punya aura yang membuat orang sekitar serasa ingin mencubiti pipinya karena gemas. Hidung mancung dengan porsi pas, tidak seperti hidungnya yang terlihat jelek dibagian tengah. Begitupun bola mata kehijauan disertai bulu mata lentik. _Hell!_

Sam baru menyadarinya.

Diperhatikan sang Kakak yang kini tertidur dikursi pengemudi karena terlalu lelah seharian jalan-jalan mengitari kota Lawrence sekalian mengenang masa lalu. Menjadi kesempatannya untuk teliti menilik rupa Dean yang beberapa tahun ini tidak ia temui. Dia melewatkan perkembangan sang Kakak yang harus diakui tumbuh begitu rupawan. Bajingan yang rupawan.

Yang ingin Sam fokuskan adalah bulu mata Dean! _Shit_! Makinya dalam hati.

Kenapa dia jadi penasaran dengan panjangnya bulu-bulu yang bertengger diatas dan bawah mata Dean, sih? Harusnya tidak perlu. Desahnya. Kalau perempuan seperti Amelia sih tidak jadi masalah, tapi ini pria dan juga Dean!

Tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya, Sam memilih untuk memperhatikan sang Kakak yang tertidur pulas.

Pinginnya sih main raba biar lebih jelas, tapi rasanya dengan jarak dekat begini sudah cukup untuknya. Berterima-kasihlah pada _baby _kesayangan Dean yang punya andil secara langsung, besok-besok Sam janji akan mencuci bersih mobil Impala tua peninggalan ayah mereka ini hingga kinclong, selama rasa penasarannya hari ini tertuntaskan.

Mata Sam menyipit, hal biasa ketika pria jangkung itu fokus.

Ternyata benar. Bulu mata Kakaknya seperti perempuan. Panjang dan lentik. Tidak perlu lagi menggunakan bulu mata palsu,bila nanti keadaan memaksa mereka untuk menyamar jadi wanita jadi-jadian — diam-diam Sam berdoa pada semua Tuhan, agar mereka tidak berurusan dengan kasus menjijikkan, hantu banci misalnya— Bola mata Dean juga besar membola bila kelopak tertutup itu terbuka. Sepasang mata itu punya bulatan iris hijau yang besar melebihi bagian putih Dean, membuat pasangan mata itu terlihat semakin indah.

Lalu pandangan Sam bergulir pada bibir. Bibir itu penuh dengan belahan dibagian bawah. _Sexy!_ Sam menggeleng keras. Apa-apaan pikiran nista barusan? Apa baru saja dia berpikir bahwa bibir Dean itu sexy? _Geez….son of bitch you, Jerk_. Makinya kembali. Sepihak.

Sam ingin meraba. Penasaran, apa Dean punya tekstur kulit wajah yang halus? Diurungkannya melihat gelagat Dean yang hampir bangun. Tubuh kekar itu bergerak tidak nyaman, tentu saja. Bisa bayangkan, tertidur dengan posisi duduk hampir satu jam. Sudah pasti tubuhmu dibuat letih dan otot punggung terik.

Dean dan menggemaskan adalah dua hal yang tidak cocok dipadu-padankan, menilik pertumbuhan fisik Dean saat ini.

Otot-otot tangannya telah terbentuk secara tidak langsung akibat _bisnis keluarga_ illegal mereka, walau tak sebesar binaragawan di pusat kebugaran. Tapi cukuplah untuk menghajar para anak buah Crowley. Rahang Dean semakin tegas dari hari kehari. Menanggalkan kesan lucu menggemaskan yang Missouri sebut-sebut tadi.

Yang Sam ingat diusianya yang keenam, Dean sepuluh tahun kala itu. Kakaknya memang masih lucu walau tubuh Dean tidak gempal seperti dirinya, tapi tetap menggemaskan. Lalu beberapa tahun kemudian, mereka tumbuh sebagai remaja tanggung, masing-masing berusia dua-belas dan enam-belas tahun untuk Dean. Ketampanan Dean mulai terlihat, perlahan-lahan mengusir kelucuan yang terlihat dicetakan wajah Dean beberapa tahun silam. Tapi tetap saja, Kakaknya kala itu masih imut, mungkin? Beda dengannya yang tumbuh pesat, menjulang mengalahkan tinggi Dean. Diumur segitu saja, sudah terlihat bahwa dimasa depan, dia akan tumbuh besar dan tinggi menjulang bak tiang listrik.

Wajar saja, karena itulah pertumbuhan. Dean dan dirinya mengalami proses tersebut.

.

* * *

"Harusnya, Kau tidak berpikiran begitu terhadap Kakakmu, Sam"

Sam Winchester mengalihkan fokus dari ponsel miliknya. "_Excuse me?_"

Nyonya Missouri tersenyum sumringah, wanita berkulit gelap itu memang pandai membaca pikiran seseorang. "Dean dan kebodohannya itu memang terlihat manis. Menurutku, si Brengsek itu masih sama seperti dulu. Jiwanya tidak berubah. Ha-ha-ha, masih saja menggemaskan. Sedikit."

Sam berkerut, "Maksudmu Dean Wincherster, yang itu?" tunjukkan tidak sopan pada seseorang diseberang sana, tengah menyantap nikmat burger porsi jumbo miliknya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap senang, seolah yang disantap adalah makanan mewah.

_Ya ampun, itu hanya burger, Dean!_ Geleng Sam, takjub.

Sam menghela, dialihkan pandangan kedepan. Kembali menatap Nyonya cenayang kenalan Ayah mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, dengan _berpikiran begitu terhadap Dean_, yang itu?,"

"Memang apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?" Tanya lagi. Perempuan tua itu hanya mengangkat alis. "Kau lebih tau alasannya. Keputusanmu untuk pergi jauh dari keluarga, terutama dari si bodoh itu dan memilih untuk menetap di asrama, hem?"

Nyonya Moesley memandangnya penuh arti, dan Sam menatap dengan mulut sedikit terbuka-menutup-terbuka, seolah susah mengambil udara melalui lubang hidung. "_I've got girlfriend"_

"_Yeah boy_, Kau mengatakan dengan jelas kalimat itu, sejelas isi hatimu. _You can't lie on me_,"

Sam terdiam, tidak ingin menyela. "_Just be carefull and take care yourself, Sammy._ _See you_." Setelah berkata begitu, Nyonya Missouri berlalu dan menyempatkan diri untuk mencubit pipi Dean yang menggembung dipenuhi remah roti burger. "_And you too, baby boy!"_ dibalas dengan super mega death-glare dari Dean yang tidak terima julukan barusan. Dia memaki tidak jelas, karena mulut yang penuh.

Sam melangkah mendekati Dean yang masih asyik dengan makanannya, pie apel kali ini setelah burger porsi jumbo. Sam menggeleng pelan, takjub akan elastisitas perut Dean yang mampu menampung makanan porsi kuli.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu merona begitu, _bitchy_? Barusan tukar alamat _email_ gadis ya? Bohay tidak? Apa bokongnya sesexy bokongku?" kelakar Dean asal.

Sam mengangkat alis sebelah, "Aku lebih tertarik mengeksplorasi bokongmu, Dean." Balas Sam asal.

Dean mengunyah-ngunyah, sembari —seolah-olah— berpikir. Alisnya bergerak-gerak, "Boleh dicoba malam ini sepertinya, bokongku hanya pernah diraba-raba para opsir yang gemas dengan kepadatan bokongku, tidak pernah sekalipun diubek-ubek." Balasnya santai seperti biasa.

"Kau akan menyesal telah meremahkan kehebatan jariku."

"Hanya jari? Kupikir bakal dengan '_jari_' yang lain, yang lebih besar, panjang dan gemuk." Dean menjilati jari jemari yang penuh saus kental beraroma apel.

"_Well_, kita lihat saja." Sam nyengir canggung.

.

* * *

Hari semakin sore menjelang petang, harusnya dia membangunkan Dean sesuai pesan pria itu sebelum tidur. Mereka harus melanjutkan perjalanan mencari motel murah. Dan bila beruntung, menjumpai kasus supernatural didaerah sekitar. Semoga saja yang ringan-ringan dibasmi sebangsa Poltergeist atau spirit. Vanir, masih bolehlah. Pikir Sam. Jangan sebangsa Shapeshifter yang merepotkan, karena jujur, mereka terlalu lelah untuk berburu kali ini.

"_Hei, Dean, wake up_!"

Dean bergerak-gerak pelan. Bibirnya mengoceh tidak jelas seperti gumaman. Tapi kelopaknya tidak membuka juga.

Sam mengguncang-guncang tubuh Dean, "_C'mon, Dean_. Kalau masih ngantuk, pindah ke belakang. Ijinkan Impala ini kukemudikan. Setidaknya, motel masih beberapa kilo lagi didekat perbatasan kota menuju Ontario. _Okay_?"

Dean mengangguk, memindahkan tubuhnya kebelakang. "Bawa _baby_-ku dengan hati-hati Sammy, dan jangan putar musik selain yang tersedia di dashboard! _Understand_!" perintah Dean dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur tapi nada memerintah seperti biasa. Matanya sendu pertanda kantuk masih menguasai.

Sam mengangkat bahu dan memutar kunci yang masih menyangkut. Menstarter mesin kemudian bergerak menuju jalur jalan raya. Jalanan seperti biasanya, minim oleh kendaraan karena suasana yang merangkak terlihat gelap. Lampu-lampu rumah mulai hidup satu persatu menerangi jalan.

Melalui kaca, Sam bisa melihat Dean yang meringkuk menyamai luasnya bangku penumpang dibelakang.

Kalau sudah diam begitu, Dean itu baru terlihat manisnya.

Sam tersenyum geli, "Hei, apa sesampainya nanti, Kau mau ku gendong a la pengantin juga, Kak?" Tanya Sam menggoda Dean yang sudah setengah terlelap.

"Hemm, boleh juga…" balas Dean asal, lalu terlelap penuh tanpa sadar apa yang dikatakannya.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Supernatural**** Eric Kripke **

**Footnotes: fanfic rancu gak jelas yang sok-sok saya buat tapi saya sukaaa saya sukaaaa*digampar! Ah~! Wincest itu indah XD**

**Kalau udah baca, silahkan review ^^, **_**review is something delicious for me, of**__**course!**_

_**Thank you for reading this one of mine and enjoyed**_


End file.
